


just an slavve

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism, Ancestors, F/F, F/M, Fuck Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Dualscar's relationship with his jadeblooded slave.</p><p>Sorry, I wrote this without looking back at the comic. Just pretend that Mindfang is a really unreliable narrator, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just an slavve

Orphaner Dualscar’s hands shook the Ahab’s Crosshairs. The smell of electric discharge filled the air. Jade blood pooled under his boots. On the wooden floor laid the still-warm body of the Dolorosa. Straight through the fashionable purple sash he gave her was a clean hole half a foot in diameter. The weapon laid in her master’s hands.

The murder of the Dolorosa would go down in history as a struggle for the affections of Spinneret Mindfang, but Dualscar did not act out of some misguided cross-quadrant jealousy.

He acted out of concern.

* * *

 

Admiral Dualscar believed it was a great honor to receive the infamous Dolorosa as his slave. It showed the Empress trusted him. Many people believed it was a terrible burden to take on such a potential dangerous slave, but Dualscar saw it as a challenge. He had been a commander of trolls a long time so he could easily command one little powerless slave. She already had been broken by decades laboring in a textile factory (an ironic punishment for the fashionista). Her rebellion was dead and buried. She was the one of the only two left alive. There was nothing she could do.

The slave was given to him with great pomp. With a retinue of royal guards she was marched up the gangplank onto the admiral’s flagstaff ship, the Caligula. All the crew was on deck for the ceremony. The head of the guard read out a statement from her Condesce and then from the Commandant of the Imperial Navy. To the roll of the drums, the slave walked barefoot, blindfolded, and shackled across a line drawn on the deck, over to her new master. He took off his new slave’s blindfold.

He knew already about her jade blood, but he was surprised at how jade her eyes were. It was the most beautiful color he’d seen, almost a match to the Condesce’s magenta. It made him think of laver around a coral reef. He felt calm just looking at her eyes.

He snapped out of his daze and put on his normal stern expression. The head of the guard looked at him expectantly.

“What shall you name this slave?” he asked ceremonially.

Dualscar replied, “The Jadeblood.”

* * *

 

The Dolorosa came to him wearing only a blank black shift, without even any undergarments. Dualscar redressed her in a light grey middy with her symbol on the collar, grey bell-bottom trousers, black boots, and of course undergarments. Towards the end he dressed her in a manner befitting a purpleblood, though never in jewelry. Jewelry just wasn’t her style.

\--

As a precaution, he had a telepath comb through her mind. All he found was memories of endless weaving. She may have learned to keep her mind safe from readers. Or perhaps drudgery was the only thing left in her mind. In any case the telepath found no new information about the rebellion. She barely even seemed to have any rage.

\--

Though the Jadeblood was dead inside she didn’t more like she was a zombie. If anything she moved as if she was a ghost. She seemed to float everywhere, an effect heighten when she started dressing in long skirts. All of her movements were flowing. She handled everything carefully as if it was a frail grub. Her face was mournful though it sometimes brightened a little when she saw something beautiful. Her eyes were always blank.

Though she slowly came back to life, she never lost that grace. She even fell gracefully.

* * *

 

At first Dualscar put her to work as a scullery maid, but after seeing her fix some of the crew’s uniforms he decided to make her his valet. He didn’t want to waste her talent for fashion, a rare ability in trolls, the lowbloods not caring and the highbloods going overboard. She not just dressed him but also chose his clothes and made new ones for him along with repairing the old. She was often by his side at social events, dressed to compliment him. He loved the idea of having a beautiful slavegirl walk in his shadow, especially such a high-profile one. He showed everyone he wasn’t scared of the rebel, that she won his trust. He even let her shave him.

* * *

 

The admiral was surrounded by mounds and mounds of paper, covering his whole desk. He leaned forward on his elbows, adjusted his ugly reading glasses, and growled as he read about a particularly devastating defeat in a recent report. He ripped out the page and crushed it.

“W-why can w-we not conquer such a pathetic planet? Is all an our military made an fools and cow-wards? If I w-was on planet Omega I w-would make their seas run w-with gore. But no, our w-wise Commandant, in her lowely near-blue purple, has condemned this w-warrior to be homestuck.” He tore off his glasses. “My eyes w-were meant to sight targets, not to read.” He threw the glasses at the wall. “I’M BLAZIN’ HYPEROPIC!”

The Jadeblood picked up the now-broken glasses and put them away for later repair. He bowed his head and rubbed his eyes. She walked over and gently papped Dualscar’s wide shoulders.

“It is difficult bein’ an admiral,” he lamented, “It is difficult and no one can comprehend.”

* * *

 

Dualscar did have a moirail, his first officer. He was killed in action a few seasons after the Jadeblood came on board. He wasn’t much of a palemate anyway. All he ever did was tell him when he had enough to drink. He didn’t stop him from drinking in the first place. He didn’t ask why he drank. He didn’t keep him from abusing the crew, especially the yellowbloods who he seemed to hate above all else. As a subordinate there wasn’t much he could do to curb his moirail’s behavior. Cases like this showed why workplace romances never worked out.

The Jadeblood sometimes lost the key to the liquor cabinet.

* * *

 

The Marquise Spinneret Mindfang glared across the block at her kismesis. He was busy staring down his snifter.

“Just what is so fascin-AT-ing about that brandy that you cannot even look me in the eyes?” she asked.

He tippled the glass in his hands. “This happens to be from an new batch an brandy I hawe newer seen, and I hawe seen your disgustin’ mutant eyes millions an times.”

Her eyes followed the erratic sloshing of the liquid. “Why must you persist in pretending you still drink for the taste? Shaking your liquor before pouring it down your protein chute does not make you a sophisticate. I bet you have already ‘tasted’ two bottles.”

He looked up and snarled, “You are not my moirail!”

She frowned. “I have no pale affection for you. You may be as inebriated as you want.” She strolled over to him. “But when you dare summon me, I expect you not to be so lost to drink that you cannot...” She placed her boot on his thigh. “...riiiiiiiise to greet me.”

He threw the brandy in her face. She stepped back and wiped her eyes.

She sputter, “Pfff pfff how can you drink such a concoction?” She recovered and smiled. “Feeling nostalgic today? I recall you pulled the same trick upon our first meeting.”

He looked at his empty glass. “Tw-was a w-waste of brandy then and is a w-waste of brandy now-w.”

She looked down at her jacket. “A waste of a perfectly good jacket,” she said as she pulled it away from her chest, “If this is not to be ruined it must be cleaned at once.” She looked up as if she had an idea and smirked. “Don’t you have a valet? Perhaps I can fill this need with her.”

He looked up at her. “The Jadeblood?”

“Yes, that prisoner you keep so close to you, though I cannot fathom why you let down your guard so much. Summon her to take this jacket from me.”

He looked nervous but recovered. “I would not want you to lose one an the few possessions you have not gambled away,” he quipped, then turned to the door and shouted, “Valet!”

There was a barely detectable pitter patter of soft slippers and then the door opened, revealing the Jadeblood. She bowed her head a little in his direction.

“Yes, Master Dualscar?”

Mindfang turned to him. “Dualscar? You let her use your surname?”

He kept his eyes on the Jadeblood and gestured at Mindfang. “Jadeblood, this is the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, my kismesis. She...” He looked down at his glass. “She wants somethin’ from you.”

The slave looked up at Mindfang with a little fear. Mindfang leered at her.

“I want you to take off my jacket and...clean it.”

She nodded. “I shall do that, ma’am.”

She walked over in front of Mindfang, who was a good bit taller than her. Her nimble hands started on the first button. Mindfang turned her head to Dualscar.

“Such an obedient little slave!” she said, “No wonder you trust her so much. She must be great for telling secrets.”

Her eyes focused but soon fell. Her smile turned into a scowl. Dualscar silently cheered his valet’s mental fortitude. Mindfang then smiled again like nothing was the matter.

“But I suppose even you would not tell her about the scandal at the regalia. My, what a time that was...”

As she talked, Dualscar noticed his valet’s hands were shaking. He looked at her face and saw that she was blushing bright jade. She wasn’t normally so easily flustered. She undressed him all the time and she wasn’t even completely undressing Mindfang. Under her jacket was just another shirt and a disappointing bosom, nothing to be so overly aroused over. The Jadeblood wasn’t acting herself.

Dualscar knew what was happening. Mindfang could not get deep into her mind but she could get deep enough to fiddle slightly with her emotions. She was seducing his slave. He tried to not let it show but he was shaking his glass.

It shouldn’t have mattered. This was obviously not black infidelity. This was obviously red. It wouldn’t be the first time Mindfang had seduced one of his servants. She often had little red affairs with them, never anything serious, usually not even going farther than a stolen kiss. It was disgraceful, yes, but it wasn’t his job to keep her from disgrace. It was, however, a bother disposing of the often vacant servant afterwards. He told himself this was why he was angry. She was too good of a servant to lose.

Mindfang looked down at the Jadeblood. “You poor girl. You accidentally rebuttoned my jacket.”

* * *

 

Dualscar did beat the Jadeblood sometimes. He beat her after that day.

He always avoided bruising her.

* * *

 

Before that day Dualscar had never imagined the Jadeblood being in a concupiscent relationship. He really didn’t think of any of his trolls having a life of their own, much less desires. However, it was strange he never thought of her that way. She was very beautiful. He could have easily taken her. Yet there was something so pure about her, almost even virginal.

* * *

 

Mindfang stole a kiss from the Jadeblood.

* * *

 

The Jadeblood stood in front of Dualscar, her normal pose a little more aggressive than normal.

“Dualscar, I wish to inform you of something.”

Her master looked up at her from his couch.

“Inform me.”

Her strength faltered for a second but she regained it. “I wish to inform you, not as your slave but as a fellow troll, that I have taken on your kismesis as my matesprit.”

His face fell, “W-what?”

“Yes, I have entered a matespritship with the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang as of this night. She is planning on buying my freedom as soon as she is able to do so.”

“And you beliewe the w-word of a criminal?”

“I know you are predisposition to think poorly of your kismesis, but her feelings are as true as mine.”

“Her feelin’s? I know-w ewerythin’ about her feelin’s and I know-w they are not true. She had seduced many of my trolls already and she discarded them w-without second thought.”

“She may have strayed off the course of love, but I believe it is us who are fated to be together. I believe this deep down in my vascular organ.”

“You beliewe? You beliewe? Your feelin’s are just as false as hers.” He suddenly stood up and gestured wildly. “She is a manipulator an minds! She has her glowed hand deep in your brain pan, just as she has done w-with countless other low-wbloods!”

The Jadeblood looked uncertain for a moment, but then said, “I am no normal jadeblood. She cannot manipulate my mind.”

“She is the master manipulator! She is a willian, a liar, w-without feelers, w-without morays, w-wawerin’ and capricious, alw-ways lookin’ for easy entertainment, a goddamn glubin’ bitch!”

She remained calm. “Yes, you would see her that way as a kismesis, but I see her differently. I pity her. You would know how I feel if you were ever actually flushed instead of just obsessed with what you can never have.”

Dualscar was taken aback by her reference of his deep red crush. Did Mindfang tell her?

She continued, “Do you know what my feelings are for you? I hate you. Hate you platonically as anyone can hate another troll. Do not think your presents ever made me hate you less. You kept me on a long chain but it was still a chain. The only reason I did not break the chain was I had given up hope. She has given it back to me. I will not stay under your command.”

Dualscar’s eyes went big. He almost clasped his hands together. “But I need you! I need you to be my walet! You cannot leawe me, you are my precious slawe!”

“I am Mindfang’s now and forever and there is nothing you can do...”

A shot rang out.

He had taken the only tactic he believed he could take.

* * *

 

Dualscar walked around her, opened his door and called a sailor in. He pointed to the now cool body on the floor.

“Take it and throw-w it into the sea.”

 


End file.
